Long Way From Home
by FoxBlood35000
Summary: Well I finally did it I got chapter 4 up and running! Sorry it took so, but it's one of those boring parts you to listen to get it, but wish you could fast-forward through it. Thanks for the wait! Glad to be back! xD
1. The Beginning

****

Long Way From Home

**By: Maverick Trusdale**

Author's Note: I want this fic you don't like it too bad I like it, because of two things: 1) It has me in it. b) It has BOTH Krystal and Katt Monroe in it.

This fan fiction is rated M for Marvelous and Mature for lots of blood and gore, fucking bad language, and violence lots and lots of delicious violence. It's also an Oc/Katt, Fox/Krystal romance.(sorry no lemons, maybe...if I feel like it.)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the StarFox, just Truce.

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

_'Other line speaking'_

"_**Inner Self"**_

* * *

**Chapter1**

In the peaceful part of the galaxy, the Lylat System seemed to be looking at the peek of its existence. The Angler warfare just last month and Corneria has finally gotten back on feet. Everyone was happy and carefree once again. Its defense was stronger then ever now. The thought that anything might happen has yet to cross the minds of any of it inhabitants. But in the void of space overlooking the proud cluster of planets. Watching the planets as they orbit is a dark silhouette wearing a pure black cloak with a hood that nearly covered his face entirely only showing a muzzle and the glow of its crimson eyes.

"_Heh, soon I'll have it. The age of Andross is dead and gone. Now dawns the age of ..."_

Suddenly a loud beeping sound broke the mystery man's train of thought. He pushes a button and a hologram of another hooded being. The small image bows its head and begins to speak.

"We have arrived at our destination and the plan can begin. Shall I go now?'

The figure smiled sinisterly and said in a deep dark voice that could pierce even strongest of heats and souls, "Yes. Move out and bring an end to this disgusting display of peace. Bring glory to the Dark Side."

The figure bowed its head once again then spoke, "I understand my Master."

* * *

Corneria was seeing yet another peaceful day with nothing seeming to be happening until in the middle of the forested area a bright light flashes for but a second and form appears wearing only a yellow cloak to hide the unknown beings face. The unmoved creature looked both left and right seeing nothing but woods the cloaked being stood up straight at a mere five foot nothing, and moves its hood back to reveal his foxy face, orange fur, and deep aqua blue eyes. He moves his hand to his ear and presses the intercomm button.

"This is Truce. I have made touchdown on Corneria successfully Master."

_'Good go make contact with the planets general, alright?'_

"I hear you loud and clear Master. Signing off."

The fox takes one more look around and begins to make his way to the city. While making his way calmly to the city he overhears a stream and begins to move towards it. The fox begins to look and feel calm as he lets the the gentle sounds of the stream take him into a trance like state. The fox continues to walk, but soon stops. He looks over and opens his eyes to see a small object floating in the slow moving water. The object was hard to describe because of its distance from Truce's position. He takes a careful look and sees that it's a body floating lifelessly in the water, it was caught on a tree branch which prevented the corpse from moving downstream any further.

Even though Truce could make out the body he didn't seem the least bit disturb, just disappointed.

"What a shame.", and with a sigh Truce went towards the stream in order to retrieve the forsaken corpse.

As the fox stood at the shores edge Truce takes a deep breath, exhales, closes his eyes, and begins walking forward, but instead of swimming in the stream Truce walks on top of the water as if it were as solid as the shore he walked on earlier. When he finally makes it to the snagged body he knees down and examines it for any signs of what might of happened to it.

"_Hmmm..No signs of an attack or struggle, in fact it has some small rocks in her pockets."_, and with a mental sigh he says, "It's such a real shame to see such a beautiful and young looking pink feline die of such a hopeless death as suicide, and what's worse is she died while she was still pregnant. Two lives for the price of a foolish mind."

The fox then undoes the lifeless feline from the tree branch and carries her in his arms and walks back to shore still standing on top of the water. When he have makes it back to the shore he lays the young pink cat down gentlyonto the ground and looks at her lifeless form.

"Poor thing. Even if you chose death, it doesn't mean there's only pain in life and I will show you that."

With that said, he put his right hand on her chest and the other on her stomach, then he closed his eyes and began to focus. As he did this the area around him became shrouded in warm steam as the inside the feline began to evaporate from inside her body. Ten minutes afterwards the steam cleared and the still lifeless corpse was now in her original state before all the water intake. Truce sighed out in disbelief.

"_Well maybe it was one life for another. The infant for its mother."_

After that thought came and gone he leaned over, opened the dead cats mouth slightly, put his lips onto hers, and after deep concentration he breathed almost all of his life force into her body. After about 30 seconds of breathing his life force into her he stopped and fell back both waiting patiently and exhausted from using up so much of his life force. Suddenly the dead cats body jerks and inhales deeply for much needed air, after gasping for air for several moments the now lively feline falls into a deep sleep still breathing gentle, controlled breathes. Truce sits back and smiles at both how he saved a life from an improper death and at how beautiful the now living pink feline.

"_I guess I should get a fire started."_

* * *

Author's Note:Well I hope you enjoyed reading my first chapter just as much I did typing it.

Please R&R.


	2. Spark of Life

**Long Way From Home**

**By: Maverick Trusdale**

Author's Note: I want this fic you don't like it too bad I like it, because of two things: 1) It has me in it. b) It has BOTH Krystal and Katt Monroe in it.

This fan fiction is rated M for Marvelous and Mature for lots of blood and gore, fucking bad language, and violence lots and lots of delicious violence. It's also an Oc/Katt, Fox/Krystal romance.(sorry no lemons, maybe...if I feel like it.)

Disclaimer:I not own Star Fox or Star Wars, just Truce.

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

_'Other line speaking'_

"_**Inner Self"**_

* * *

**Chapter2**

Katt Monroe awakens from what felt like a sleep that lasted forever, she now finds herself laying on the ground naked with only a light yellow cloak covering her nude body from the exposure to the elements. Still groggy from her long sleep to see anything at the moment, so she tries to recollect her thoughts.

"_Huh...What am I doing here? Am I dead or alive? The last thing I remember is being at the bridge, Fox trying to save me, falling into the cold water, and then everything started going dark...That's it! I committed suicide! I jumped off that bridge so I wouldn't hurt anyone anymore...But then why am I still alive? I should be dead..WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?"_

Katt looks about to see a small fire and her clothes hanging on a makeshift post drying off by the warm flames. She continues to look around, and finding nothing to catch her attention she proceeds to get up. As she sits up she immediately feels dizzy and falls back to the ground. All of a sudden a voice comes from out of nowhere.

"Ah I see your awake. I guess you don't need me to tell you not to try to get up too soon, huh?"

Katt looks over to see a dark orange fox with white short cut hair that resembles Fox's hair style, standing at least 5 foot nothing, and has deep aqua blue eyes. He was wearing a black tank top shirt and black tight fit slip-on pants with chains on his two right belt loops and another pierced through his left lower leg, which jangled every time he took a step.

"Who are you?",asks Katt still unable to move her body, "Why am I here and why am I naked?"

"Of course. First my name is Truce Manning. The reason your naked is because you were just drifting in the river, so I pulled you out and took your clothes off so I could dry them off, and don't worry I didn't take advantage of the situation I do have standards and I have seen plenty of bodies both men and women, so I didn't ogle either."

"How did you bring me back to life?", demanded Katt now able to manage herself up to sitting position using her elbows for support.

"Sorry. Trade secret. If told you I'd have to kill you.", Truce snickered afterwards.

Katt seeing Truce playing jokes on her in her predicament to her just made her feel all the more angrier. She then scowled at Truce and growled out, "I wasn't asking, I was telling, and I don't care if you do kill me. I wanted to die anyway."

Truce looked at Katt's eyes as if they were daggers being thrown at him, but he still stayed calm.

"Now why in the Hell would you want to die?"

"It's none of your fucking business, OK!"

Truce now was a little taken back by this response, but he still tried to remain calm about the situation. As he then chuckled by the her reaction to his question.

"What the fuck are you laughing about?"

Truce stops and says, "It's just I pretty much had no idea you'd act like that. You look so timid, but I was wrong. Dead wrong. You have a lot more spirit then I thought. Which only brings me more to wondering why someone so feisty and beautiful would want to commit suicide."

Ignoring the beautiful comment, "I just want people to happy. OK? Now leave me alone."

"How's killing yourself gonna make people happy?"

"I SAID TO LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE, DAMMIT!"

"But I don't want to."

"Then I'll kill you myself!"

Truce closes his eyes and smirks, "Trust me, neither you or especially me are getting killed at any time now. Not only are you too weak to get up, but you are also..."

Before Truce could even finish his sentence or react Katt was behind him with his own blaster pointed to the back of his head.

"You were saying?", said Katt darkly.

Truce smiles and before in the blink of an eye Truce and the blaster in Katt's hand were both gone. Shocked Katt looked around to see where the abnormally crafty vulpine went to, only to feel the cold metallic end of the blaster on the back of her head with Truce holding the trigger firmly.

"As I was saying. But you are also nowhere as skilled as I am."

Katt suddenly felt tears come to her eyes as she fell to the ground and started crying.

"Please shoot me. Just kill me and end my horrible life. There's nothing left for me here anyway."

Truce just stared at her then looked off for a moment, then moved in front of her, knelt down to her level, and lifted her chin with his finger and looked deep into eye emerald eyes still filled with tears and wiped them with his thumb and said, "Nah, Your so much more beautiful looking when your alive. Besides pink suits you best, not blood red."

After saying those words Katt immediately stopped crying and blushed slightly as Truce moved her face closer to his and the vulpine lips soon met with hers in a gentle kiss. Katt had never felt such tenderness before, but when her mind finally registered what was happening she immediately extracted her claws, shoved Truce away, and slashed him on the face leaving five deep red claw marks into his face, but just enough to hurt not enough to bleed.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!", screeched Katt now blushing hard from both being embarrassed and from being a little out of breath.

Truce just smiles showing signs of pain whatsoever as if the claw marks didn't even exist and calmly got up and said, "If you really want to know what the fuck I'm doing, then follow me." He turns around to face and adds, "But if you wish to follow me you can't go trying to kill yourself, OK?"

Katt just sat there staring at him as he proceeded to put his cloak back and he turns to look at her. She tries to calm herself down quick so not to look so embarrassed.

"One more thing. If you want to come with me, you might want to wear your clothes too."

Katt looks down to see that she's still naked with her breasts and clit totally exposed to both Truce and the rest of the world. Katt became so embarrassed that her fur turned almost beet red and she tried her best to cover her exposed "private" areas with her hands as she walks past Truce and proceeds to get dressed. After Katt finishes putting on the last of her now dry clothes. Truce puts out the fire and proceeds to the city to continue with his mission with Katt following quietly beside him.

* * *

Author's Note:Well here's chapter 2. It about 3 hours to write this one I hope you like it as much I liked writing it. Please R&R


	3. An Odd Pair

**Long Way From Home**

**By: Maverick Trusdale**

Author's Note: I want this fic you don't like it too bad I like it, because of two things: 1) It has me in it. b) It has BOTH Krystal and Katt Monroe in it.

This fan fiction is rated M for Marvelous and Mature for lots of blood and gore, fucking bad language, and violence lots and lots of delicious violence. It's also an Oc/Katt, Fox/Krystal romance.(sorry no lemons, maybe...if I feel like it.)

Disclaimer:I not own Star Fox or Star Wars, just Truce.

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

_'Other line speaking'_

"_**Inner Self"**_

* * *

**Chapter3**

As Katt and the newcomer Truce make their way towards the city, Katt can't help but stare at her rescuer. She examines his professionally toned body. She could see he took care of himself when it came to being physically fit, he seemed to have just the right amount in dexterity, he wasn't too muscular or too thin, or anything else of the sort, he kept his form in strict condition by the looks of it. Katt then turns her attention towards his face. He looked very serious, but it also seemed very gentle too. This is nothing compared to what Katt saw when he made his first impression to her. She looks away and begins to think to herself.

"_What's with this guy? He brings me back to life somehow, he kisses me out of nowhere, then he somehow gets me to follow him. I don't what this feeling is..."_

Katt's thoughts were interrupted by a humming sound. She looks back at Truce to hear him humming a tune.

"What are you humming? I never heard that song before."

Truce stops and looks at Katt, "It's a song I heard from a planet called Earth. The songs called "Behind Blue Eyes" by a singer called Limp Bizkit. It's one of my favorites amongst others, but my friends call me strange for liking the oldies."

"You must not be from around here. Where did you come from anyway?"

"Well truth is I have lived here, born and raised right here on Corneria to be exact. I have been traveling the galaxy looking for my long lost older brother. But for right now I have to put a hold on that mission and get to the Cornerian military base and see the General."

"Oh was your brother kidnapped?"

"That's what I'm hoping for."

"But why stop your search out of nowhere just to come here?"

"Your the one following me. Be patient and you'll find out why I'm here."

Truce then pulled his hood over his head as they finally made it to the central city of Corneria.

"What's with the hood?", asked Katt.

"Just so that no familiar faces will recognize me. It would falter my progress in both my search and my current mission I was given."

"I see", Katt nods in approval and continues to walk with the ominous vulpine.

"_I guess he's not that bad."_

Katt's attention is taken from thinking to seeing people staring at them with odd looks, as if they were disgusted to see them for some reason.

"_What's with everyone? Do they have something against Truce? Do they know who I am?!"_

Truce sees Katt's worried expression and beginnings to chuckle.

Katt notices and says, "How can you be so nonchalant? Everyone is staring us."

"I wouldn't be surprise."

"Why you say that?"

Truce smiles and says, "Because you and I make such perfect couple."

Katt notices his sarcasm and elbows him in the side.

"I'm serious! Why is everyone looking at us like in disgust?"

"It's because we stink.", says Truce bluntly.

"What?!"

Truce laughed to her reaction to his sudden blatant answer.

"Well you smell like hours of dampness and death, and I haven't had a decent shower for the last three weeks."

Katt still confused smells her fur and turns away in disgust.

"See? I told you we stink. We need to get to a shower after I'm done my mission."

"What is your mission?"

"Sorry I'm not allowed to tell you. All I can say is that it's imperative that I see General Pepper immediately."

"General Pepper's retired."

"What?! Your kidding me!", said Truce in shock of this new information.

"Nope. He retired a year after the Aparoid Invasion."

"Shit. I have been gone long. Who's in charge now?"

"Peppy Hare is, But he's about ready to retire as well."

"Fuck. I hope this doesn't jeopardise the mission, my Master would have my head for sure ."

"Master? Who is this master of yours?"

"Sorry...um...uh..."

"What's wrong?"

"Sorry, but I was never able to get your name."

"Huh? Oh yeah...my name is Katt. Katt Monroe."

"Beautiful name. Suits you perfectly. And as I was saying, sorry Katt, but that's confidential."

"Fine.", says Katt in defeat.

"OK. My turn for questions. Why were you floating dead in the river anyway?"

"Is this really something you want to say out loud in public?"

"Everyone's either too busy disliking our body odor or with their own affairs to bother listening in on our conversation."

"Fine.", groans the feline, "I'll tell you. I committed suicide, because I didn't want to hurt anyone anymore."

"Who were you hurting?"

"Everyone. My family deserted me, because I'm scum, my friends left me so they didn't have anymore bad reputations with me, I have yet to have a single decent boyfriend who wasn't some closet psychopath, and..."

"And what?"

"And I almost destroyed a relationship with one very close friend...Fox McCloud."

"What did you do that was so bad?"

"Fox was going out with a another fur named Krystal and I almost ruined their relationship, because..."

"Because why?"

Katt takes a deep breath and let's it out, "Because Krystal caught Fox having sex with another girl..."

"You were the other girl huh?"

Katt nods her head let's it drop in disgrace.

"I don't see that as any reason for you to go killing yourself."

Katt looks up in in utter shock. She can't believe what she was hearing.

"What the Hell do mean?!"

"So you had some bad dates, unreliable friends, disrespectful family members, and slept with someone who was already taken. It's not like you had any power to do everything perfectly, no one does, not even me. So why do you beat yourself up for some bad choices and other peoples misfortunes?"

"My last boyfriend killed one of my family members, now they don't want anything to do with me. Fox and rest of my friends including Krystal, backed me up when I needed them most, I fucked Fox, now Krystal and everyone else hates me for it."

"Liar."

"What?!", growled Katt viciously.

"Why would ALL your friends hate you, I can understand Krystal holding a grudge, but every one of your friends. If you did something like that you must of done it some months ago, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"What I'm saying who's baby were you carrying then?"

Katt looked at Truce in utter shock and was too paralyzed to even speak. She tried her hardest to register all this in her head.

"_HOW THE FUCK DID HE KNOW I WAS PREGNANT?! I didn't think he would figure it out! But HOW?! How the fuck did he figure it out?!"_

"How in the fucking Hell did you know that I was pregnant?", said the outraged feline in a low, deep growl.

"One special ability I have that I cannot tell you about, sorry."

In an split second Katt grips Truce by the collar, applying a look that was meant to kill.

"STOP FUCKING AROUND WITH ME!? HOW DID YOU KNOW?!", screamed Katt now with her fur standing on end and bearing her painfully sharp teeth and claws.

Truce could see she was starting to grab peoples attention and he had to resolve the problem quick.

Truce just looked deep into her eyes and simply says in a harsh tone, "Let go now."

Those three simple words terrified Katt as she felt her heart literately skip a beat. Just seeing the look in his eyes made her feel like she was going to die right there right now if she didn't listen. She immediately let go of Truce and backed up a step.

"Sorry I had to be so harsh there, but you were causing a scene, and I really can't tell how I saved your life. Yet. So if you really want to find out. Then please be patient."

Katt was only able muster out a small "OK", and they continued walking.

"Now Katt answer my last question. Who was the father?"

Katt looked down in shame and in a low voice she says, "My nephew."

"I see. That's all I needed to know."

Truce could see tears building up in Katt's eyes and he puts an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a hug. Katt let's her tear fall freely, but soon composes herself so not to make anymore of a scene then there already was. She then looks up into Truce's eyes and began to blush a little, and soon lowers her head.

"Sorry about that.", says Katt still upset.

"It's OK. If your worried about it I don't mind. Your alive and have a chance to make things better. I suppose your family doesn't know of your nephew's doing, right?"

"Yeah, hopefully."

"OK. Then I'll keep it between you and I. The only thing is you miscarried, unfortunately the baby died and I used the remains to revive your dead body to its original form, that's all you'll get out of me, so no questions about it."

Katt was literally in shock, but didn't ask questions no matter how much she wanted. For the rest of the walk to the military base was silence.

* * *

Author's Note:Sorry for stalling, but it's not writers block it's just that I want to be detailed in this story, but no worries I'll get on with the juicy stuff next chapter. Until then please enjoy chapter 3. Please R&R


	4. The Good and the Bad News

**Long Way From Home**

**By: Maverick Trusdale**

Author's Note: I want this fic you don't like it too bad I like it, because of two things: 1) It has me in it. b) It has BOTH Krystal and Katt Monroe in it.

This fan fiction is rated M for Marvelous and Mature for lots of blood and gore, fucking bad language, and violence lots and lots of delicious violence. It's also an Oc/Katt, Fox/Krystal romance.(sorry no lemons, maybe...if I feel like it.)

Disclaimer:I not own Star Fox or Star Wars, just Truce.

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

_'Other line speaking'_

"_**Inner Self"**_

**Chapter4**

After some hours pass by the duo finally make it to their destination. As they make their way inside they see a young tigress at the reception desk. The young women looks up.

"Good morning. How may I help you both today?"

"I would request an audience with General Peppy Hare, please.", says Truce in a polite and business like tone.

"One moment, please."

The tigress looks down at her computer and type in few keys before looking back up at the patient vulpine.

"Sorry, but Gen. Hare is busy at the moment. Would you like to set an appointment?"

Truce just shook his head and says, "I'm sorry, but my message wasn't expected and it can not be ignored I must see Gen. Hare at once."

"I'm sorry sir, but Gen. Hare is busy and can not be disturbed at the moment. Now if please kindly leave and I'll leave Gen. Hare a message for you."

Truce could sense the annoyance in the tigress' voice and knew that gaining passage would take more effort then he was giving. Truce concentrated his energy and put his hand in front of tigress' face and soon spoke again.

"You tell me where the Generals office is at?"

At that the tigeress looked up at Truce and says, "I will tell you where the Generals office is at."

"Where is the Generals office at?"

The tigress then points to the right, as if she was only asked the first time.

Katt was confused at how he managed to get her to tell him where the office was without causing a scene.

"How did you do that?"

Truce turned his head towards Katt and smiled.

"Just another little trick I had up my sleeve that's all."

The two made their way to the General's office. When they made it to the office entrance Truce knock on the door. After knocking a voice was heard from the other of the door.

"Come in."

As Truce and Katt walk into the large office sitting behind a large oak desk was an old hare, who was busy working on the many files of paperwork on his desk, on the front edge of his desk was a plaque with the name "Gen. Peppy Hare". Next to the General is a gray wolf standing at ease by the Generals side. Peppy looks up at the two visitors. He wore a lieutenant coronal's uniform, he seemed fairly young for a high rank, at least in his 20's, and stood at 5'12" with an average lupine body structure and build. He stood ready to guard the General's life from the unknown trespassers.

"How did you two get in here? I said no interruptions until I say so."

Truce bows to the veteran hare, and speaks.

"My sincerest apologies General Hare for the intrusion. I will respectfully say that I have my reasons for barging in on such an unexpected notice."

Peppy looks intently at the uninvited guest, just the wolf next to him spoke up.

"No sir. You are not authorized to be here. Leave now or I'll have you and your pink feline friend arrested for breaking and enter in a military facility."

The gray lupine stare at the vulpine with full attention, but before action could be made Peppy raises his paw in front of the young lupine and says, "Wait."

The General squints at the pink feline, then finally remembers her.

"Katt? Is that you Katt Monroe?"

Katt nods her head, "Yes Peppy. It's me."

Peppy is then stunned in shock and awe.

"Katt! I heard you were dead. How could you survive that fall from the bridge? You should be dead if not from the fall then surly the rushing freezing cold water would of done the the job."

"I'm responsible for that General." said Truce, "I found her dead in the river near where I landed. I carried her out of the river, revived her, and dried her and her clothes off."

The General looked at the cloaked vulpine nodded in gratitude .

"Thank you very much, but who are you?"

"My name is Truce Mannings, and I'm here on a urgent mission to deliver a message to you General."

"Hm. So your not here because you saved someones life, but because your on a mission. I see. So what is this mission of yours that you had to go to such trouble to see me?" Peppy motions his paw to the two chairs in front of his desk, "Please sit down and tell me of this mission of yours. By the looks of you your from around the Lylat System, but by the sounds of things your not from around here at all."

Both Katt and Truce take a seat in the chairs and Truce begins to speak.

"Your are right about me being from around in the Lylat, in fact I was born and raised here on Corneria, but after some years I left for distant space in order to find a better life then I had because of some family issues that occurred, but that's not what I'm here for."

Truce takes a breath and speaks.

"General the Lylat System is about to be under attack by an enormous armada."

"Hmm. What is this enemy you speak of?" asks Peppy.

"The enemy is known as the Sith."

"The Sith?" says both the General and his Lieutenant having no idea of what the vulpine is talking about.

"What the Hell is a Sith?" asks the young lupine.

"The Sith aren't creatures, but an organization. The Sith are extremely dangerous due to their many deadly talents, and though they have seemed to stay quiet after their last greatest downfall, we have recently discovered they have been attacking and subjugating planets and systems outside our jurisdiction. We are now trying to combat the Sith in hopes of quelling this dilemma and bringing balance back to our cause."

"What's this "Cause" you speak of? Who is we? What are us?" interrupted the wolf.

Peppy speaks up to his Lieutenant, "Lieutenant Mal do not interrupt our messenger."

The lupine nods, "Yes sir. Sorry sir."

Peppy nods to him and looks back towards Truce, "Sorry about that. Please go on."

Truce nods and continues.

"The "Cause" or organization I work with is one of three factions. One is called "The Jedi Republic", the second is called "The Sith", they both are the major superpowers in the "Arts" and "Ways" of the Jedi. The last is "Neutralist Jedi". Each Jedi faction protects its own ways of life in which they believe is true to them. The Jedi Republic protects its peoples freedom and runs mostly on democracy. The Sith Jedi though use dictatorship and forces its people into submission, and if coaxing them with bad influence and false promises doesn't work then they use force to make them do what they command. The Neutralist Jedi are mostly based on anarchy, but with some lawful structure so it's run tight, but not strangling the people into submission."

"What is a Jedi?" asks Peppy.

"A Jedi is a being that is honed both in the ways of the force and in the ways of wisdom. They are also greatly skilled in the arts of the lightsaber, which is the lifeline and symbol of the Jedi."

"And these Sith Jedi are coming here?"

"Unfortunately yes General Hare. I do not know how they have found this system so far of their map, but the lastest report I picked from them when I "sliced" into their database I found out they were setting up for an attack. I rushed to confirm the data and to see that a defensive measure would be placed here from my Master, who leads the faction I'm in, and he had confirmed this as long as you the General knew and agreed upon this and had accepted my terms of assistance. I came as quickly as I could and it looks like I prevailed, it'll be two weeks before they come and I can prepare for battle to defend the Lylat."

The General lowers his head and tries to understand what's the situation happening. "Do you have any proof that there will be an attack? Even if that, what can we do to defend ourselves from an enemy we have never met yet? And finally what can you provide for us to combat this threat you speak of?"

"My Master has put me in charge of the whole operation to defend Coreneria once the armada arrives, knowing them them well they'll set up base fast so to hold ground against their enemies. But as for proof I can show you a detailed map of their armada from one of the "Defenders" generals, as for your defenses your technology is far more advanced then the Sith's when it comes to space combat, ground forces on the other hand you may want to leave that to my defense force and highly experienced soldiers on your part. And for what I can provide you in this defense for your home system and mine is my factions top defense force known by all and any who have combated along or against them, they have been given the name and section as "Defenders" honorably, and with the combination of overwhelming strength and overly advanced weapons and armor technology, vicious tactic and raw hearted bravery, and super advanced intellect and unfailing strategy, defeat in this defense is not either an issue or an option to them or me. I alone can hold back a ground fleet of troops for a whole day without support, and my factions defense force has never been broken through once."

"You speak highly of yourself. But I will have to think about this offer of assistance. Do you have information on this armada coming towards us?"

"Yes I do General."

Truce reaches into his cloak pulls out a small ball and sets in front of Peppy. The ball then lets out a beam of light and a hologram of space appears.

"Here's where the Lylat is."

Truce points to a galaxy, "and here's where the armada is located."

When Truce pointed to an empty space of the universe it zoomed in on very large fleet of triangular looking ships.

"Is that the enemy fleet? It's huge!" exclaimed the young lupine.

"Hmm, your right Lieutenant this armada is much too large for any of our forces to handle."

"Maybe on your own sir.", spoke up Truce, "But not for you and my defence who are awaiting your confirmation, but still this armada won't be here for another two weeks which will be more then enough time to prepare as long as you have given the order, so please take your time General."

Peppy nods his head, "Yes. I will have to discuss this with my informants before jumping into something unexpected, but until then please get yourself reacquainted with your home planet."

"I'm sure about that there's nothing left on Corneria for me to go back to."

"Then I'll have the nearest hotel let you my private room then."

Truce stands up and puts right fist on the left side of his chest and bows his head, "Thank you General."

The hare then looks at Katt and says, "Katt what are you going to do?"

"I'll probably stay with Truce."

Peppy nods his head and turns to Mannings and shakes his hand, "You take care Mr. Mannings and thank you for this important information I'll get on this matter as soon as possible."

Truce then bows his head once more, "Your most welcome and goodnight."

With that Katt and Truce leave the to officers to deal with the matter at hand so to get some well deserved sleep.


End file.
